


everything we did

by voidxrames



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxrames/pseuds/voidxrames
Summary: la storia adolescenziale tra Martino e Niccolò non ha avuto purtroppo un lieto fine.sono passiti anni ed entrambi i ragazzi cercano un nuovo coinquilino con cui dividere le spese... il destino li porterà per caso a rincontrarsi?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

esiste un esatto momento della vita umana, detto presa di coscienza, in cui realizziamo di star avanzando nel verso sbagliato.. in cui abbiamo il coraggio di riprendere in mano ciò che un tempo era nostro, di tornare a vivere.. per davvero. 

questo era proprio quello che stava attraversando Martino all'età di ventiquattro anni.   
quando vedi il tuo primo amore innamorarsi di un'altra persona proprio sotto ai tuoi occhi è un peso talmente soffocante che perdere la ragione delle tue azioni è quasi inevitabile. Rifugiarsi nella vecchia casa della mamma e abbandonare gli studi universitari per un lavoretto part-time ti appare decisamente la scelta più sicura.   
sì, sicura.. ma non soddisfacente, non per un ragazzo che aveva già assaporato l'aria della libertà a soli diciannove anni lasciando il nido materno per correre in contro all'amore. 

aveva un nome, quell'amore, si chiamava Niccolò.   
quando la prima fiamma della tua vita si spegne senza che tu possa fare nulla per mantenerla ancora viva, di tutto il meraviglioso calore che hai provato ti rimangono solo i brutti segni delle bruciature.   
Martino li portava ancora sulla pelle quei segni, tutto l'odio e il rancore che lo avevano attanagliato persistevano dentro lui, pronti ad affiorare di nuovo ogni singola volta che qualche suo amico provava a rimembrare il passato. 

"non lo devi più nominare quello stronzo gio!"

"zii, non hai il diritto di essere incazzato con lui. in fondo se si è innamorato di un'altra non gliene puoi fare una colpa" 

Giovanni tentava sempre di farlo ragionare.. effettivamente Niccolò si era mostrato sin da subito disponibile a rimanere accanto a Martino nonostante la situazione complicata.. ma il ragazzo non ne aveva voluto sentir ragioni e, una volta ufficializzata la rottura, aveva troncato ogni singola porta che lo potesse ricondurre a lui. 

ecco come si era ritrovato quell'insolita primavera a sfogliare annunci e proposte di piccoli monolocali nella periferia di Roma.  
l'idea di utilizzare i suoi pochi risparmi nella spese di affitto lo irritava parecchio ma, se voleva davvero svoltare completamente la sua vita, quello era un passo inevitabile. 

con l'aiuto della madre e dei suoi tre fidati amici, che aveva mantenuto negli anni nonostante tutto, non impiegò molto ad organizzare il primo incontro con il proprietario di una modesta struttura nei paraggi della stazione radio in cui assisteva i lavoratori schedando scartoffie o sostituendoli sporadicamente.

martedì, ore 16.20, Martino picchiettava impaziente la gamba sul parafanghi dell'auto a cui era appoggiato, parcheggiata proprio sotto al palazzo che stava per esaminare guidato dal proprietario. 

"ehi! Martino, giusto?"  
una voce giovane lo sorprese alle spalle 

"ah si! piacere"  
ricambiò leggermente emozionato la stretta di mano: sentiva profumo di cambiamento nell'aria, era pronto stavolta. 

il tour dell'appartamento si rivelò molto positivo: lo spazio era abbastanza ristretto e l'arredamento essenziale, ma rispecchiava tutte le caratteristiche che il ragazzo cercava in una casa e la posizione era ottima per le sue esigenze. 

"si, credo tu mi abbia convinto!"   
sorrise Martino all'uomo in fase di saluti 

"ottimo, ne sono felice! ma devo farti presente un ultimo particolare" 

Martino si scoraggiò un istante: effettivamente la giornata era filata fin troppo liscia per non conservare qualche brutta sorpresa finale. 

"praticamente a questo appartamento è interessato pure un altro ragazzo che mi ha contattato prima di te" 

il ragazzo recepì immediatamente il messaggio concludendo lui stesso la frase:  
"quindi mi stai dicendo che se quest'altro dovesse confermare la sua scelta, l'appartamento andrebbe a lui e non a me" 

"purtroppo si" 

Martino si bloccò un istante a riflettere: l'opportunità che aveva davanti agli occhi era troppo buona per lasciarsela scappare.  
effettivamente il costo della struttura era un po' elevato e lui aveva già sperimentato con buoni risultati una convivenza: forse aveva appena avuto un'idea geniale.

"senti una cosa!"  
urlò bloccando l'uomo che si stava già dirigendo in strada 

"non sarebbe possibile proporre a questo tipo di condividere l'appartamento?"

il proprietario apparse favorevole all'idea:  
"si, in effetti si. posso informarlo ed organizzarvi un incontro al più presto"

"sarebbe perfetto!"

>>><<

erano circa le 18.00 di qualche settimana seguente quando Martino si stava dirigendo, accompagnato da qualche primo scatolone, a quella che di lì a poco sarebbe divenuta la sua nuova casa.   
era tutto apparentemente perfetto: il contratto era stato firmato e sfoggiava già il suo paio di chiavi personali che pendevano visibilmente dall'interno del borsellino.. doveva solo conoscere il misterioso ragazzo con cui avrebbe condiviso gli spazi.

non sapeva niente di lui, se non che aveva più o meno la sua stessa età e che sarebbe stato presente pure lui quella sera per iniziare il trasloco con qualche primo scatolone. 

Martino si precipitò emozionato all'interno della struttura: di lì a poco avrebbe bussato alla porta il suo nuovo coinquilino e decise di lasciarla direttamente socchiusa.   
l'emozione e l'ansia si alternavano vorticosamente nel suo stomaco tanto che fu costretto ad ingannare l'attesa disfando i primi bagagli per non agitarsi esageratamente.

"è permesso?"  
una voce allegra accompagnata dal cigolio della porta lo colsero alle spalle 

si voltò passandosi istintivamente la mano nel  
ciuffo rosso per darsi un'aria più presentabile, 

ma rimase paralizzato. 

non poteva credere ai suoi occhi,  
no, non era possibile.   
aveva fatto di tutto per proiettarsi a un nuovo futuro e proprio il tassello più dolente del suo passato aveva appena bussato alla porta. 

i due giovani coinquilini rimasero interdetti persi uno nel viso dell'altro.

"Marti.."

"Nico.."


	2. amici?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la storia adolescenziale tra Martino e Niccolò non ha avuto purtroppo un lieto fine. sono passati anni ed entrambi i ragazzi cercano un nuovo coinquilino con cui condivide le spese... il destino li porterà per caso a incontrarsi di nuovo?

si dice che "la forza che si oppone al destino è in realtà una debolezza" beh, che venga pur considerato debole, ma Martino era fermamente convinto che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di passare ulteriore tempo in compagnia del ragazzo che aveva distrutto il suo concetto di amore. 

perché si, Martino un tempo ci credeva nell'amore: ci aveva creduto tutte le notti che si era addormentato stretto al suo petto, tutte le volte che si erano sorpresi con piccole accortezze.. pure durante i litigi ci aveva creduto.

poi però era arrivata quella frase, l'ultima che probabilmente avrebbe mai creduto di sentire:  
"non ti amo più Marti"  
diretta  
feroce  
senza pietà   
lo aveva investito, come un treno in corsa che deraglia dai binari, e il suo concetto di amore era mutato per sempre. 

ecco perchè, non appena incrociati i suoi occhi, Niccolò si era trovato costretto a inseguirlo per le scale di quel palazzo pur di scambiare anche solo un saluto. 

"Martino cazzo, aspetta un secondo!"  
ma non c'era stato verso di bloccarlo a parole, il dolore che attanagliava il suo petto ogni volta che si confrontava col passato era davvero insostenibile.   
tanto che si paralizzò solo nell'istante in cui Niccolò riuscì ad affare il suo braccio:

"va bene salgo, ma non mi toccare."   
aveva biascicato offeso distogliendo lo sguardo e strattonandosi via velatamente

ecco come si erano ritrovati seduti agli estremi del tavolo metallico presente in cucina pronti, chi più e chi meno, a quel fatidico confronto. 

"è destino vivere assieme per noi allora!"  
aveva riso ironicamente Niccolò sfoggiando il suo solito sorriso tutto denti e fossette che non era minimamente mutato negli anni.

a differenza di Martino appariva sereno: effettivamente non aveva mai provato rancore suoi confronti, solo un gran dispiacere nel prendere coscienza che la sua decisione lo avesse devastato così platealmente. 

il rosso però, non aveva minimamente apprezzato la battuta, tanto che fece cenno di alzarsi nuovamente:   
"ok ok ok, facciamo i seri"   
lo aveva rassicurato il più grande.

"ehmm... che vogliamo fa'?"  
aveva continuato Niccolò notando che non riceveva nessuna reazione dal suo interlocutore 

"è palese che non possiamo vivere assieme"  
aveva constatato Martino tenendo fisso lo sguardo alle piastrelle del pavimento   
"anzi mo chiamo il proprietario e gli chiedo di venire" 

stava già riattaccando la telefonata quando Niccolò ruppe il silenzio:  
"Marti sai che sto facendo io un favore a te?"

il rosso si ammutolì un istante incitando il più grande a continuare:  
"perché se non accettiamo di convivere, la casa va a me di regolamento" 

ed effettivamente era vero: sarebbe dovuto ritornare a casa dalla madre, disfare tutti i bagagli e cominciare un'altra lunga ricerca.. si innervosiva anche solo ad immaginarlo. 

"quindi sta a te scegliere: se provare a convivere.. cosa che, non per girare il dito nella piaga, ma abbiamo già fatto." 

Martino lo fulminò con lo sguardo 

"o andartene"   
termino Niccolò, ma non ottenne risposta.   
purtroppo era del tutto chiara la decisione del più piccolo.

proprio in quell'istante Paolo, il proprietario, irruppe nell'appartamento:  
"ragazzi ho ricevuto la chiamata, ci sono problemi?" 

fu Niccolò a prendere la parola, come d'altronde aveva già fatto dall'inizio della mattinata.  
sotto certi aspetti il carattere orgoglioso di Martino si era mantenuto quello di sempre, ed era proprio in occasioni come queste che non riusciva ancora a reprimere certi atteggiamenti infantili. 

"si effettivamente stavamo pensando una cosa"  
confessò il più grande   
"Martino ecco.." 

il più piccolo in quell'istante metabolizzò frettolosamente una decisione che probabilmente lo avrebbe trasportato in un'avventura più grande di lui:

"si ecco.. ho deciso che mi trasferisco subito! non c'è bisogno di aspettare il prossimo mese" 

il viso di Niccolò si tinse di un sorriso estremamente spontaneo e sorpreso

"ma è perfetto allora! vi porto subito gli ultimi documenti da firmare" 

così i ragazzi impugnarono la penna e, paradossalmente per la seconda volta nella loro vita, riportarono le loro firme una accanto all'altra 

flashback  
"Nonnaa! sei passata o no a ritirare sti documenti?"  
aveva urlato Niccolò entusiasta dal salotto mentre Martino si limitava a seguirlo nei movimenti 

"ci sono, ci sono"  
lo aveva rassicurato la donna sventolandogli davanti agli occhi le scartoffie del cambio di proprietà 

"ancora qualche istante e questa casa prenderà i cognomi Rametta-Fares"   
sussurò il più grande nell'orecchio del suo amato che manifestò di rimando tutta la sua emozione stringendogli forte la mano 

tra richieste superflue e dati di qualsiasi genere la compilazione si rivelò giusto un po' più lunga di "qualche istante" ma finalmente erano giunti alle firme finali.  
il loro nomi, ancora freschi d'inchiostro, sfilavano orgogliosi l'uno affianco all'altro.  
proprio un po' come erano loro nella vita: uniti contro le avversità sempre mano nella mano.  
e non era una frase fatta: credevano ciecamente che, qualsiasi intemperia si sarebbe presentata, l'altro ci sarebbe stato.. ed era così, davvero. 

fissarono un ultimo istante quella carta ordinata simbolo del loro amore e dell'indipendenza appena acquisita, poi spostarono il loro sguardo uno negli occhi dell'altro mentre la distanza tra le loro fronti si faceva sempre più ristretta. 

la mani di Niccolò cinsero dolcemente la vita di Martino portandolo a sbilanciarsi tra le sue braccia. unirono istintivamente le loro labbra in un lento e dolce bacio mentre si stringevano sempre più saldamente.

"ti amo"  
"ti amo" 

fine flashback 

l'uomo scomparse dietro la porta tendendo ancora salde le ultime carte soddisfatto dall'affare appena concluso.  
i due giovani restarono così soli in quello che era ormai a tutti gli effetti il loro nuovo appartamento.

"bentornati in casa Rametta-Fares allora"   
rise Niccolò prendendo velatamente in giro l'entusiasmo inesistente di Martino 

il ragazzo sbuffò innervosito:  
"il fatto che abbia accettato non vuol dire che siamo amici o.. q-qualcosa del genere"

ed effettivamente amici non lo erano mai stati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehilà eccoci col secondo capitolo!💖 i primi li ho già pronti quindi credo usciranno abbastanza frequentemente. che ne dite? riusciranno i nostri rames a portare avanti questa nuova convivenza?   
> a presto!


	3. domande personali

quando passato e presente si mescolano in un'unica e surreale realtà inevitabilmente tutte le certezze su cui è basata la vita odierna vengono messe in discussione dai ricordi e dalle ferite di un trascorso che si credeva archiviato.

Si sentiva proprio così Martino: come se, assieme a Niccolò, quella sera avesse bussato alla porta anche il ragazzino devastato da un amore non ricambiato che era stato.  
ne era passato di tempo da quel periodo traumatico che, anche solo in piccola parte, avrebbe trascinato dentò sè per sempre.. eppure, a ogni istante in più che trascorreva assieme a lui, aveva l'impressione di star ricascando in una vita che aveva dimenticato. 

"un penny per i tuoi pensieri!"  
furono proprio una monetina che lo colpì alla nuca e la voce allegra di Niccolò a destarlo dai ragionamenti contorti in cui si era perso

"uhm nulla"

"non si può pensare a nulla"  
constatò il corvino avvicinandosi piano al più piccolo   
che se ne stava imbambolato seduto al centro di un accatastamento di scatoloni e cianfrusaglie 

si scostò irritato da quella vicinanza:  
"ok, allora nulla di cui voglia parlarti" 

Niccolò lo studiò qualche istante silenzioso: comprendeva pienamente come potesse sentirsi soffocato dalla situazione, ma il trascorso che vi era stato tra i due non avrebbe potuto impedire per sempre una convivenza serena... si, avrebbe fatto di tutto per portare un clima in di amicizia tra quelle quattro mura, ne era sicuro. 

attese qualche altro istante, poi ruppe il silenzio:  
"sei spaventato ve'?"

Martino alzò lo sguardo tentando di mascherare dietro ad una finta indifferenza tutte le incertezze che gli stava inevitabilmente comportando la situazione 

"no, sono irritato.. è diverso."

Niccolò sbuffò sedendosi sul pavimento leggermente più vicino a lui.. il poco che bastasse per non rimetterlo di nuovo in fuga:

"ma stai ancora incazzato con me?

Martino deglutì velatamente un piccolo nodo in gola:  
"no.. perché dovrei-?" 

Niccolò stava già abbozzando un sorriso

"-in fondo non è mica colpa tua se ti eri reso conto che quello che provavi per Aurora era troppo forte"

aveva concluso scimmiottando esattamente le stesse parole che aveva utilizzato il più grande anni e anni prima... si, aveva decisamente cantato vittoria troppo presto. 

Niccolò prese un respiro profondo tentando di trovare le parole giuste per parlare a Martino senza irritarlo: 

"che avrei dovuto fare?" 

"Nico no ceh, non intendevo-"

"accantonare i miei sentimenti per non ferirti?"

Martino si perse un istante a fissare il vuoto tentando di nascondere i suoi occhi leggermente lucidi.. effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti, e la cosa lo irritava ancor di più:

"ne stiamo davvero parlando ancora?"  
sbottò irritato come se l'argomento fosse oggettivamente superato da tempo, poi si alzò di scatto scomparendo dietro la porta della sua camera.

Niccolò lo segui fermandosi all'ingresso:  
"dammi una possibilità Marti" 

il rosso sbuffò mentre rifletteva sulla decisione più sensata da prendere, poi sorrise: 

"ok.. facciamo un gioco."

-  
si chiama martino e niccolò minuto per minuto  
-

il più grande avvertì un bruciore attraversargli lo stomaco a quelle parole, ma continuò ad assecondarlo sorridendo in silenzio come se nulla fosse 

"io faccio una domanda a te poi tu una a me.. possiamo chiederci qualsiasi cosa ma dopo questo mai più curiosità personali.. da bravi coinquilini"

Niccolò sorrise:  
"ci sto! parto io" 

si prese qualche istante per riflettere, poi esordì:  
"che hai fatto dopo che ci siamo lasciati?"

Martino sospirò lasciando vagare lo sguardo ovunque fuorché sull'altro ragazzo

"niente di troppo interessate in realtà.. ho iniziato a dare una mano in una radio qui vicina" 

Niccolò lo guardò incuriosito:  
"e.. ragazzi?"

"una domanda a testa! mo tocca a me"   
rise Martino col suo solito fare furbetto 

si stava rivelando fin troppo semplice riacquisire confidenza.. non poteva permettersi di ricascare in quella vecchia storia: avrebbe continuato ad ignorarlo di lì a breve, ma prima aveva una domanda che gli premeva troppo per essere ignorata

"con Aurora?"

Niccolò strabuzzò leggermente gli occhi, effettivamente non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella domanda da Martino 

"in realtà dopo un annetto e mezzo ci lasciamo lasciati.. avevamo due stili di vita troppo incompatibili" 

"quindi ora sei single?" 

il corvino sfoderò uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi fieri ed enigmatici:  
"una sola domanda a testa.. lo hai detto tu!" 

poi scomparve dirigendosi a sua volta nella sua stanza, esattamente frontale a quella di Martino.  
Da quel momento la situazione sarebbe stata chiara:   
due semplici coinquilini,  
niente rancore,  
niente sentimenti. 

>>><<<

Da quando lui e Niccolò si erano lasciati Martino non aveva più avuto una vera e propria relazione: qualche storiella si, ma niente di comparabile a ciò che aveva passato col suo primo ragazzo. 

era ormai sua abitudine uscire la notte in seguito al turno di chiusura al lavoro per svagarsi facendo sesso occasionale con qualche ragazzo incontrato alla gay street o in piccoli pub.   
l'amore era ormai diventato per lui un tassello ostico: era consapevole della fortuna di aver provato a soli diciannove anni quel sentimento tanto forte che certe persone ricercano disperatamente per tutta la vita.. ma non era altrettanto sicuro di voler rivivere quell'esperienza tanto intensa e tutto il dolore che comporta necessariamente. 

quella era stata proprio una di quelle notti e,  
dopo aver trascorso qualche ora a pomiciare con una ragazzo poco più grande di lui, si stava dirigendo verso il suo appartamento accompagnato da quel tipo che aveva scoperto abitare nei suoi paraggi. 

una volta aperta la porta d'ingresso si ritrovò dinanzi la figura di Niccolò decisamente assonnata mentre si stropicciava gli occhi infastidito dalla luce appena accesa in salotto 

"scusa.. ti ho svegliato?"

"tranquillo tanto tra un'oretta mi sarei dovuto alzare"

Martino accennò un sorriso sentendosi leggermente in colpa per aver privato il ragazzo dei suoi ultimi istanti di sonno.. in fondo, nonostante tutto, non riusciva ancora a reprimere in certi istanti l'indole di volerlo proteggere dal mondo

Niccolò abbozzò un espressione confusa prima di congedare il rosso dinanzi alle porte delle loro rispettive camere:

"ma.. chi era quel tipo che ho visto dalla finestra?"

Martino sorrise leggermente stranito dall'interesse del corvino verso quel particolare.  
in realtà non sapeva nemmeno il nome di quel ragazzo ma decise di assumere un'aria misteriosa stuzzicato dalla situazione:

"niente domande personali Nico.. è la regola!" 

Niccolò rise disinteressato:   
"touchè!"

eppure, in qualche strano modo, vedere quello che era sempre stato il suo e solo suo ragazzo adolescenziale in compagnia di un'altra persona lo aveva velatamente incuriosito.  
no

**Author's Note:**

> eccoci qui! alcuni forse avranno già letto i primi capitoli di questa fic su Wattpad ma ho deciso di mettermi alla prova iniziando a postare anche qua... quindi, che ne dite? vi potrebbe interessare un continuo?   
> grazie a chiunque sia arrivato in fondo❤️


End file.
